Verde
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Su padre la hizo lo que es: la señorita. Cuyos verdes ojos transmiten un hostil mensaje; hacer que los cielos rujan, hacer hervir la tierra y volver silenciosos los mares. Eso es lo que define al rey ―o señorita―. Minerva lo tiene claro; no jade, no esmeralda y sí verde oscuro. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 Minerva O. Del Foro GJM
1. Verde hostil

**Notas de autor:** No podía ―aunque quería― quedar fuera del mes de apreciación, menos cuando hablan de uno de mis personajes favoritos. ¡Minerva! No tengo nada en especial, las cosa que el random me sorteó estuvieron raras, pero solo cambié el género, que era sci-fi xD. Empiezo con esta nueva serie, el primer drabble corresponde a la emoción y me tocó hostilidad.  
 **Advertencias:** Quise hacer humor, lo intenté pero me salió Drama/hurtComfort/Angst xD Creo que lo dejaré en Angst combinado con family. Después será hurt/Comfort.  
 **Palabras:** 435\. Sin título, ni notas y nada.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **Verde**

 **Capítulo I: Verde** ** _hostil_**

 **Los cielos rugen**

 **...**

 _I'm crazy for this Little lady_

* * *

 _«Hacer que los cielos rujan, hacer hervir la tierra, volver silenciosos los mares… eso es Sabertooth»_

Y eso es Minerva Orland.

De piel morena y rostro afilado. Cuyos rasgos son tan finos como los de un felino. Poseedora de una mirada _verde hostil_ , capaz de hacer _rugir los cielos._

 _«Sí, verde hostil. No verde jade, ni esmeralda y muchos menos esperanza»._

Para ella no hubo ―ni siquiera existió― un verde esperanza. El verde, solo significó enemistad y antipatía por los débiles: las lágrimas, las risas, las esperanzas y la amistad fueron sinónimos de debilidad. Algo que le impide llegar a trono. Y en una monarquía, donde ella tiene que ser la reina ―la señorita―, no existe nada de eso.

En su mundo, solo hay lugar para los fuertes ―fue lo que le enseñaron― y este fue el claro mensaje del maestro, quien con miedo infundió su ideología. Su convicción es ser la número uno y pertenecer a los número uno. Es por eso que en Sabertooth, no hay espacio para los perdedores, no importa ser el antagónico de la historia, aunque eso incluya enemistarse con su propio padre.

Ahora que ve el cuerpo inerte de su papá, no muestra ni pizca de tristeza y menos de dolor; ese hombre la hizo quien es con sus maltratos físicos y psicológicos. Y por eso, no tiene por qué sentirlo.

―Bien ―habla para imponer el orden ―Sting, tú eres el más apto para ser el maestro de Sabertooth ―aclara ignorando a Jiemma.

 _«No eras tan fuerte después de todo. Primero fuiste enemigo y nunca padre»._ Piensa con desdén al recordar cada maltrato y grito de exigencia por flaquear.

Minerva aprendió bien la lección cuando niña; ya que su padre fue quien tiñó de hostilidad su verde, al no permitirle llorar y ni temblar del miedo cuando la expuso a los más crueles e insensatos escenarios. Él mismo fue quien la empujó hacia la oscuridad hasta que se fusionaran en una sola.

Verde oscuro igual a verde hostil; porque no hubo armonía y menos paz. Pero sí hubo discordia y aversión, al forzarla a encaminarse al primer lugar, cual pantera que ruge y a su vez hace que los cielos bufen ante la dominación y ferocidad de su aceitunada mirada.

 _«Llorar es para los débiles y llorar por el enemigo es peor»._

Su padre fue quien la educó así. Si el maestro perdió, fue porque es débil, indigno de ese puesto. A Minerva no le importa el desenlace que tenga, hasta aprovecha para cobrarse lo que le debía; en el gremio no se necesitan perdedores.

Él hizo a ese verde tono hostil, al fin de cuentas.

* * *

 **La señorita es así porque su padre la educó en ese ambiente hostil; enemigo es el débil. Y ella era débil, se disculpaba llorando mientras él la insultaba ―hostilidad en todos los sentidos; ella creció en un ambiente hostil y es hostil con los demás―. Did you like it? xD So, nos vemos!**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.**


	2. Verde perverso

**Notas de autor** : Esta serie no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza. Me considero muy metódica a la hora de trabajar ―escribir en este caso― y no tener algo planeado me desconcierta. Este drabble corresponde al Rated y me tocó el M xD  
 **Advertencias** : ¿Violencia? no sé, no supe ni qué carajos puse para cumplir con el rated. XD  
 **Palabras: 406** , sin notas, título y nada.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **Verde**

 **Capítulo II: Verde** ** _perverso_**

 **La tierra hierve**

 **...**

 _I know she's a super lady_

* * *

 _«Hacer que los cielos rujan, hacer hervir la tierra, volver silenciosos los mares… eso es Sabertooth»_

Existen ocasiones en las que el verde de sus ojos puede ensombrecerse mucho más. Pasar de un verde hostil a uno perverso, en donde su magia es capaz de hacerle tributo a su lema.

 _«Rugir y hervir»_

Hervir más que nada. Porque su furia va más allá de silenciar a Fairy Tail. Busca y pretende mucho más que dejar marcas rojizas, causadas por el ardor, raspones y cortadas en la piel. Lo que quiere es dejar cicatrices internas. ¡Pobres! Por meterse en el camino de la señorita.

Minerva opta por sonreír malévola, ya había esperado con paciencia, como cazador, a que la basura sacara a la escoria. Llegó su turno y ahora, su verdosa y perversa mirada está clavada, como colmillos de tigre, en su nueva presa.

Lanza un potente ataque a la rubia, el cual quema su piel. Los gritos de dolor son una canción de triunfo para ella. La adversaria ni se da cuenta de los múltiples y ardientes embestidas que le ha tirado; _«tan tonta y débil»_ piensa y se deleita ante la tortura.

Con más fiereza que nunca, lanza agresiones más potentes y ardientes que impactan contra el lastimado cuerpo del rival. Calan hasta los huesos, calcinan la piel y solo dejan cenizas. Crujen sus huesos y ella ríe ante la sangre que corre por las heridas ―el olor a hierro le da más energía― y su mirada se endurece ante el placer que siente estar encima; su pie yace sobre la cabeza de Lucy, aplastándola y pisando tan fuerte, que ella ve todo negro, por el dolor.

Observa el cuerpo herido de su víctima ―a esas instancias ya no es oponente― y se regocija con las quemadas que ha provocado; un ojo casi cerrado y morado. Sin pensarlo más, se le antoja un rodillazo justo en la cintura, que la dobla por completo.

Grita, quiere escucharla clamar piedad, y escupe sangre; ella la lanza lejos para volverla a hervir, hasta que haga ebullición.

Quemada, lastimada, ensangrentada y humillada. Con orgullo deja caer su obra y ante las furiosas miradas de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth se adelanta y la protege. Esta es una guerra para definir al más fuerte, al rey.

Así demostró que además de hostil es perversa; si su padre no tuvo compasión con su sangre, ¿qué va a sentir contra el enemigo? ¡Nada! Solo el deseo de aplastarlo con su hirviente magia y sus dos verdes dagas que transmiten miedo.

* * *

 **Como que este capítulo debió quedar primero que el otro, debido al orden de los hechos XDDDD Eso pasa cuando no piensas detenidamente (?) en fin, no busco relacionarlos. Yo solo quiero mostrar el FAMILY y el verde (?) y sí queda bien forzado pero me encapriché al hacerlo así.**

 **Fresa, gracias por tu rr. :3**

 **Me voy.**


	3. Verde terror

**Chapter 3: Verde terror**

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Se supone que lo debía publicar el sábado, como siempre. Se supone, me siento desmotivada. xD  
 **Advertencias:** ¿Violencia?  
 **Palabras:** 295.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **Verde**

 **Capítulo II: Verde** ** _terror_**

 **Se silencia el mar**

 **...**

 _Because she's cool, she's divine_

* * *

 _«Hacer que los cielos rujan, hacer hervir la tierra, volver silenciosos los mares… eso es Sabertooth»_

Para estar en la cima, hay que infundir terror y Succubus Eye es una excelente plataforma para escalar.

Qué importa si el verde se vuelve más oscuro, manchado ya está ―sucio por la hostilidad de su familia y salpicado la perversidad―, con su ingreso a ese gremio sumergido en las sombras. Y esto es porque está segura que las suyas son mucho peores.

Ahora, el tono que le faltaba en su escala de verdes, es el verde de la violencia: para que el mar se calle, para que las hadas griten de pánico y para que el tigre ruja feroz.

Destrucción y violencia. Sangre caliente y olorosa a hierro. Minerva canaliza sus emociones ―las viejas enseñanzas de su infancia― mientras da el golpe final a las víctimas, tal y como su padre lo hacía con ella.

Sus piernas temblaban de pavor ante los hechos y las pruebas violentas de una política para ser los más fuertes. Temerosa, insegura y llorona en los oscuros bosques llenos de salvajes bestias, ver la imagen de su nakama muerto por ser inútil.

El terrorismo también se aplica para las personas en individual. Ella conoció el terror desde temprana edad, sus ojos vieron muerte y heridas, su nariz olió los cadáveres podridos y el fierro de la sangre, sus piernas temblaron, porque ella bien pudo ser una de esas personas muertas ―asesinada por su propio padre―, fue amenazada e intimidada: crueles palabras y reproches para que no sea llorona.

Ella fue bombardeada y violentada. Ella fue una víctima del terrorismo de su padre. Y ahora es ella quien lo infundirá siendo un soldado de Tártaros.

Neo Minerva.

Se siente bonito ser la que no tiembla, sino la que hace temblar.

La que silencia con intimidación.

La terrorista.

* * *

 **Me tocó un hecho ¿raro?**

 **Terrorismo**

 **¿Se aplica?**

 **No sé.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Verde cálido

**Notas de autor** : Este drabble corresponde al género. Ubíquenlo cuando Sting y Rogue llegan y la salvan en la batalla de Tártaros y cuando Minerva llega a su gremio después, esto es un sube y baja.  
 **Advertencias:** ¿Amor? ¿Family? _*vomita corazones*  
_ **Palabras:** 390.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **Verde**

 **Capítulo II: Verde** ** _cálido_**

 **Eso es Sabertooth**

 **...**

 ** _And she makes me feel_**

* * *

 _«Hacer que los cielos rujan, hacer hervir la tierra, volver silenciosos los mares… eso es Sabertooth»_

―¡Sting y Rogue regresaron! ―gritó Orga desde su asiento.

―¡Frosch y Lector también! ―Rufus dedicó una mirada de reojo.

―Y… ―hubo una pausa ―la señorita también.

Tras ella los dragones gemelos sonreían con socarronería. Minerva no se animó a verlos a la cara, sentía vergüenza de regresar. Quién la iba a querer ahí, si ella fue ―fue convertida o la tiñeron― como la persona a la que menos se quería parecer; a su padre.

No existió una familia para ella ―hasta ese momento―. Su única enseñanza fue mover las piezas para que el rey se definiera.

―¡Bienvenidos! ―fue un cálido saludo de Yukino.

Acto que la hizo volver al pasado para caer en la realidad: _familia._

Fue una sorpresa que la rescataran y la hizo sentir que en verdad era importante pese a que fue débil. Sting y Rogue le trasmitieron ese mensaje; s _u familia le está esperando, señorita._

Y cuando cruzó las puertas de su gremio se dio cuenta que eso era verídico.

Puro, natural y fresco, tan contrastante con ella. También hubo gritos eufóricos de personas que para Minerva nunca habían representado absolutamente nada.

―Yo… yo ―tartamudeó y apretó su vestido ―he regresado ―estalló en llanto, sus verdosos ojos pasaron de un brutal y oscuro tono a uno más claro y lleno de un sentimiento jamás explorado: _calidez._

Se sentía como el perro que regresaba con la cola entre las patas, si quiera se atrevía a verlos a los ojos.

―¡Bienvenida señorita!

―¡La señorita ha regresado!

Sintió un piquete en el corazón que distaba mucho al dolor que causó su infancia, fue una sensación como cuando Sting y Rogue la salvaron. Es que el gremio estaba diferente, en su antigua época jamás se sintió eso, fue un giro radical; ser fuertes pero no de manera individual. Si no, que ser fuertes porque valoran a sus nakamas.

 _Calidez._

Esa que solo la familia te da. Eso que su familia le dio con su tierna bienvenida.

―¡He regresado! ―tartamudeó.

Hogar dulce hogar.

Estaba dispuesta a vivir la nueva época de Sabertooth, a descubrir lo que era una familia. Dispuesta a suavizar su oscuridad.

―¡Está llorando! ―fue un grito alarmado.

―¿Eh? ¡Entonces lloverán lanzas!

Quiso reír por tal comentario; bienvenida y todo pero el respeto a la señorita siempre estaría. No le pareció mala la idea: miedo aunque ya todo es diferente.

* * *

 **Me tocó un género sarra, creo que Minerva necesitaba otro diferente y no precisamente sci-fi. Sino que es más suspense, tragedy y angst. En fin, con family: lo único que quise mostrar fue la tortuosa relación con su padre (el family/hurt) para el final encontrar el family/comfort. Porque al final la rescataron y esperaban por ella.**

 **La canción es de Lenny Kravitz, Lady.**

 **Gracias a iblwe, fresa y tsumi por comentar =)**


End file.
